


Doctor’s Orders

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [90]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “So,” Jack sighed heavily, as he remained facing Hammond. “This Carter guy. When does he get here?”“Shehas already arrived.”Unable to hide his surprise, Jack stood and spun on his heel as he watched Sam Carter make her way towards them.





	Doctor’s Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Doctor’s Day’ (30 March). Another AU tag.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

George Hammond looked up from the file he was reading and gestured for his head surgeon to come in to his office.

“Take a seat, Jack.”

He eyed the older man warily, but followed the order. “What’s this about?”

“There’s to be a new addition to your department.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Jack scoffed.

“I understand your reluctance, Jack, but –”

“My team functions just fine as it is, sir.”

“And no-one is disputing that. However –”

“We already have Jonas,” he argued. “We don’t need another probie getting under our feet.”

“Cut the lad some slack,” George sighed. “He’s fitted in well with the team and, along with Daniel, their bedside manner helps put the patients at ease – which is more than I can say for you at times.”

Jack pursed his lips in frustration, because he knew his boss was right. He might be a good surgeon, but he was just as well known around the hospital for his often-brusque demeanor.

“Who are we getting?” He huffed. “And what’s their field?”

“It’s actually a med student.”

“Oh, for crying out loud, George!”

“I can assure you that Carter is one of the best students I’ve come across in years.”

“You know them?”

“Our paths have crossed,” he admitted, but when he caught the suspicious look in Jack’s eye he lifted a hand in the air. “No strings have been pulled, I promise, but –”

A knock on the door interrupted his sentence, and when he saw who was standing there, he waved them in.

“So,” Jack sighed heavily, as he remained facing Hammond. “This Carter guy. When does he get here?”

“ _She_ has already arrived.”

Unable to hide his surprise, Jack stood and spun on his heel as he watched Sam Carter make her way towards them.

“I take it you're Doctor O’Neill,” she said as she reached out a hand, which he slowly accepted. “Samantha Carter reporting for duty, sir.”

“Sam’s assignment to your team is non-negotiable, Jack.”

“Of course it isn’t,” he muttered, but when he caught George’s glare, he offered a half-shrug as an apology. He then ran a hand across his forehead before he looked back at Carter.

“You ever been in an ED before?”

“No, sir – but I’ve read every report and paper I could get my hands on,” she admitted as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. “I feel like I’ve been preparing for this my whole life.”

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her enthusiasm, but he wasn’t as successful as he thought when Carter suddenly straightened and her expression hardened as she crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

“Did I say something wrong, Doctor?”

“Let’s get one thing straight, Carter,” he replied as he slipped his hands inside the pockets of his white coat. “This is an emergency department. We’re on the front lines here – RTAs, fires, domestics. People’s lives are in our hands every single second.”

“I understand –”

 _“Jack,”_ Hammond warned, but he continued to address Carter.

“So, you’d better be up to the job, because I don’t have time to babysit a student.”

“Who said I needed a babysitter?”

He kept his expression neutral, but her quick comeback both surprised and impressed him. However, he didn’t want her to know that, so, instead, he gave her a smile completely void of humor.

“What? You think I’m going to just let you walk around my department alone?”

She held his gaze for a few moments and Jack couldn’t help but notice just how bright and blue her eyes were. He also couldn’t deny the fact that she was very pretty. Pretty, but _young_ , he told himself and with a frown as to where that thought suddenly appeared from, Sam’s voice brought him back to the current situation.

“Well, as George has already said, I’m not going anywhere. So what other choice do you have?”

He caught the glint in her eye and the challenge in her question. So, he took another step closer. He was just inches from Sam and heard the slightest hitch in her breathing, but whether that was due to his close proximity, or something else entirely, he wasn’t quite sure. It did spark his curiosity however when she continued to stand her ground and refused to back down – determination sparkling in her eyes.

“You won’t even know I’m here, sir.”

Jack continued to study her. A part of him wanted to believe her, because he could already tell that she was going to be a great addition to his team. But that wasn’t the issue. No, the issue was that there was absolutely no way that he was _not_ going to notice she was there.

“That’s what they all say,” he murmured huskily, before he brushed by her with a grin and headed back to his department.


End file.
